


A Morning Kiss

by Fibi94



Series: A series of Hacy kisses [10]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: A series of Hacy kisses [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529753
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Morning Kiss

A Morning Kiss (After A Scared Kiss)

He decided to make breakfast, just a little something to make him feel normal, just a small thing, a small sense of normality that he desperately needs right now, Macy admitting she is a little scared of him still haunts him a little, but so far she has also not once done anything to make him doubt what she told him afterwards, she loved him, she still loved him as much as ever, it makes him smile as he is taking the eggs out of the fridge. He decides to make everyone’s favorite pancakes for breakfast, he pulls a separate batch of vegan batter for Maggie, he adds the blueberries for Macy, the chocolate chips for Maggie and the raisins for Mel and looks at the three bawls smiling. This feels so normal, it feels good.

He waits for the pan to heat up softly humming to himself as he starts slowly purring the batter in the pan, he doesn't sing any song in particular at least he doesn't think it’s a specific song, but still he hums a tune. It makes him smile a little.

“What song is it?” the pan slips from his hand as he turns around to see her standing by the fridge, she’s smiling, her arms crossed over her chest, her hair still in the messy bun she had them during sleep. He pulls the pan from the fire “I don't know” he says a small smile on his lips.

She chuckles and walks towards him, her hands sneak around his waist “I like it.” she says, he smiles and leans forward giving her a light peak “There’s coffee ready” he says before walking back to the pancakes. While she walks to the coffee maker, “You know what, you absolutely are my favorite person in the world.”


End file.
